Deeper
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Kurts testing how much of Blaines cock he can get in his mouth, with deep throating. And a very sweet Blaine.


**Hey, guys. I just found out I have even more unpublished stories on my tumblr, so I'll be uploading them all now. As a late Christmas present, perhaps?**

* * *

A deep breath, that's all it took for Blaine to realize how nervous Kurt was about this.

"Baby, relax," he whispered quietly as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips, but still long enough to make Kurt relax a bit more. They had been giving each other blow jobs for.. well, after the third time they had sex together. Blaine, the perfect boy, had of course been born without a gag reflex, so he didn't even need to practice before he could already take Kurt's whole seven inches down his throat, but it was different with Kurt.

Kurt very well knew he had a gag reflex. He knew it a bit too good, since he had been making himself throw up at least daily from the age from 13 to 17. Up until he met Blaine. Blaine wouldn't allow him to do it, and even if Kurt never got close to the anorexia nervosa body type, he did have it. He did do it. He knew he had a gag reflex a little too well so every time he had sucked Blaine off, he had only taken in a bit, not wanting to know about it. But now he did. After last time and feeling Blaine deep throat him oh so perfectly, he needed to be able to do that. It had gotten him off quicker than ever before and he wanted Blaine to be able to feel the same amazing feeling.

Kurt kneeled back again as Blaine sat on his bed. This was the easiest, they presumed. It wasn't that sweet or romantic, but that wasn't the point right now. Blaine's semi hard on was almost in Kurt's face and honestly Kurt was aching to taste the bitter pre-cum on his lips and on his tongue. He leaned up for a kiss once more before he started licking around Blaine's long shaft. It was thick and long, but Kurt was determined to be able to deep throat it someday. Even if he had to practice on it forever.

The soft mumbled moans that escaped from Blaine's lips and the little twitching of his cock obviously showed that he was already liking it, but this was not what Kurt was trying to achieve just yet. Kurt slowly wrapped his lips around the big head of Blaine's cock, licking and sucking around it gently as he made sure he had a lot of spit in his mouth, before taking him in a bit further.

Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's shoulder to hold him close to him, but not force him into anything. Kurt was nervous, and Blaine was a loving person. Though, also horny. He grinned a bit at the thought of doing this more often. He knew his boyfriend way too well to not realize Kurt wanted to do this more often than just this once. The flicking of Kurt's tongue around his shaft felt amazing, it made him relax and it was absolutely satisfying already. Blaine slowly moved closer to the edge, looking down at his boyfriend who was working his perfect lips around his cock, with his perfect tongue and his.. his perfect him! "Great.." Blaine whimpered quietly as he looked down to meet Kurt's bright blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. However, at that moment, his eyes weren't the most important part about him. Kurt looked so hot with his lips wrapped around his cock so nicely.

Kurt moved even closer, but he already felt the urge to gag come closer. He was about ¾ part of his boyfriend's cock, which was already further than he had ever hoped to achieve, but now it was starting to get a little more tough. "Relax your jaw, baby.." he heard Blaine whisper and he did what he said, widened his mouth a little further after relaxing his jaw and he moved closer. There was a gagging sound and Blaine quickly moved back a little, cupping Kurt's head in his hands. "Don't force yourself, darling."

Kurt shook his head, but he moved back on Blaine's cock quickly, and took a deep breath as he moved closer. Again, the gagging noise came from his mouth, but he didn't gag.. Not a lot, at least. Kurt gasped a little, before he started to suck. He had taken down as much as he could – more would get him to gag and that was the last thing he wanted to achieve. He wanted him and Blaine to have fun, not to have Blaine covered in vomit at the end. Blaine thrust his hips forwards slightly, but he moved Kurt's head along with his movements by keeping his face cupped in his hand.

It didn't take long, before Kurt felt the hot cum shoot down his throat, into his mouth. Kurt glanced up at him and swallowed before moving his lips from Blaine's cock, panting slightly.

"I love you."


End file.
